Take your OWL examinations!
by TheLittleOwlChild
Summary: Ever wanted to know what you'd score in your OWLs? Now you can. Take your Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies and Modern History of Magic theory papers here.
1. Chapter 1

**_(Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe and everything in it belongs to J.K. Rowling. Questions are based on information provided in the seven Harry Potter books, J.K. Rowling's website and Pottermore)._**

**This exam board offers OWLs in eight subjects: Charms (ch.2), Transfiguration (ch.3), Herbology (ch.4), Defence Against the Dark Arts (ch.5), Potions (ch.6), Care of Magical Creatures (ch.7), Muggle Studies (ch.8) and Modern History of Magic* (ch.9).**

***Covering the first and second Wizarding Wars.**

**Which OWLs you take is up to you. Answer parchments should be submitted by either comment or PM. Please submit the answers to all your subjects at once, or not all may be included on your results card. Results will be received within a month via PM (sorry guests, this means that only registered sorcerers can enter for now – but mark schemes will be posted at a later date).**

**Please use the parchment and quills provided. An anti-cheating spell has been applied to each (of course, I can't stop you from cheating – but don't you think that would ruin the fun?)**

**PLEASE DO NOT SUBMIT ANSWERS UNTIL ALL THE SUBJECTS YOU WISH TO TAKE ARE UP (feel free to follow until that time).**

**If you're ready, you may now enter the great hall...**

* * *

_Shuffling in the line of students, you smooth down your black robes subconsciously. There's a giant clock ticking ominously at the front, where the teachers table usually stands, and the house tables have been replaced by a grid of individual desks. You shallow nervously._

_Professor McGonagall calls out your name, gesturing towards one of the small tables. You take a seat. Your desk is third from the right in the second row, and is made from a dark, hard wood. On it lays a plain white quill, a bottle of standard black ink and a small stack of blank parchment._

_It seems like no time at all before the rest of your year is seated, and heavy silence falls as the sound of chairs scraping across the stone floor fades._

_"Welcome to your first OWL examination..." The professor begins. You try to listen as she talks about rules and regulations, what to do if you need more parchment, or spill your ink. "On each desk you should have a quill, 10 sheets of 7 inch parchment, and a bottle of everlasting ink. If you are missing one of these items, raise your hand now."_

_You quickly count your parchment. All 10 sheets are there._

_Nobody raises their hand._

_With a nod, Professor McGonagall flicks her wand towards a larger desk beside the clock. A tall pile of printed parchment rises into the air before swooping down the aisles. One comes to settle in front of each student._

_"You may begin."_

_You flip over the cover to find..._

* * *

(Charms – chapter 2

Transfiguration – chapter 3 – coming soon

Herbology – chapter 4 – coming soon

Defence Against the Dark Arts – chapter 5 –coming soon

Potions – chapter 6 –coming soon

Care of Magical Creatures – chapter 7 – coming soon

Muggle Studies –chapter 8 – coming soon

Modern History of Magic – chapter 9 - coming soon)


	2. Theory of Charms

**Theory of Charms**

1. a) Give the incantation and

b) Describe the wand movement required to make objects fly _(2 marks)_

2. Name the most commonly used shield charm _(1 mark)_

3. What is the difference between a Colloportus and Alohomora spell? _(2 marks)_

4. What incantation can be used to end the effects of a spell already applied? _(1 mark)_

5. Define 'Charm' _(2 marks)_

6. Explain the effects of a cheering charm, including side effects if overdone _(2 marks)_

7. What colour light is emitted whilst casting a freezing (glacius) spell? _(1 mark)_

8. State one effect of a silencing charm if performed incorrectly _(1 mark)_

9. Give the incantation for

a) The wand-lighting charm

b) It's counter charm and

c) A variation of the charm which can be used to produce even greater light _(3 marks)_

10. What colour light is produced when a wand-lighting charm is cast correctly? _(1 mark)_

11. Translate the command 'silence' into spell form _(1 mark)_

12. I wish to light a fire. Describe the spell I should use including how it is cast _(3 marks)_

13. a) What is the incantation of a summoning charm?

b) Describe the accompanying hand movement

c) Name one thing a summoning charm will not work on _(3 marks)_

14. What is the purpose of a colovaria charm? _(1 mark)_

15. Which language are most modern spells written in? _(1 mark)_


End file.
